Star and Moon's Earthly Desire
by B. Bandit22
Summary: A Story by Lexboss, Moon, and Star trivial to earth to enjoy everything that it has to offer, including a certain earthy
1. Chapter 1

Star was in the castle getting ready to get her wand but soon she stopped looking herself in the mirror and thought to herself as she gets a scissors cutting her dress in half exposed her legs and panties as she pulled them down as she looks at herself in the mirror again as she's bottomless as she said I know mom told me not to but I really love it she said as she walked out and downstairs as she opened the door saw her 16-year-old mother.

"Honey, you can't (sigh) never mind it is your day." Queen moon said as Star walk over to her mother. Moon then gives her the royal wand.

"Now Star, this is a big responsibility, if the wand falls into evil hands; it could mean the end of the universe." Moon said

"Don't worry mom, I can handle it." Star replied as soon as Moon finished giving the wand to her daughter.  
-Later-  
Most the city was destroyed as Moon looks

"Well, she's not ready." She said to herself.  
Later in star's room  
Star was packing her things

"Mom I really don't want to go to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" she whined as she shouted as moon calm her down.

"Star you're not going to their we are going to a planet called earth plus; it would be a great place letting everyone see your beautiful legs." she said smiling as Star smiled as she hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom, but why did you say we?" She asked.

"Oh, that's because i'm coming with you dear." She said.

"Well if you're coming with you have to dress like me, after all, you used to be all nude like me." She said as she lifted her mom's dress up exposed her undies making her blushing

"Well I'm just so busy as queen I don't have time for..." She was then cut off by Star who slowly push her mom's undies aside slowly licking her, Moon's blush deepens as she moans. Star tongue licked her pussy lips she then used her thumbs to spread her lips and licked deeper.

-Later-

On the bed as there nude as star giggles

"Wow mom it's been a while since we had fun." she said smiling kissing her on the lips as moon smiled

"I know, but you know what I'll join you, I want to spend time with you since I never get the chance too." She said smiling Star smiled as they hugged.

-Later on Earth-

Moon and Star wherein the principal's office Star in her regular clothes minus the leggings and the skirt were cut too show her legs and panties while Moon was wearing a short miniskirt dress with a heart-shaped hole showing her cleavage.

"So you want to attend this school?" The Principal asked.

"Yes, we want to go to this school." Moon said to the principal "Ummm I don't think this is going to work?" He said. Moon then took out a chest full gold.

"How about now?" She asked

"Wellcome to Echo Creek High." He said

-Meanwhile-

Marco Diaz was in class working till he was called by the principal as he soon left as he went into the reception's office and notices the two girls in a chair kissing each other, as he enters the principal offices, he soon explains to him about the mother and daughter.

"So we have arranged for you to watch these two and make sure that they don't get into to much trouble." He said. Marco looked at the two, who were still making out.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Marco said, as he walked out he saw the girls and they smiled at him.

"So shall we get this tour started?" He asked.

"Sure but first..." Moon then waved her hand and Star's clothes disappeared, leaving her completely naked. "...Alright, we're ready." She said as Star giggled and Marco blushed

-Later-

Marco was sitting at the dinner table, Moon and his parents were talking while Star ate, Marco's parents didn't mind the two being half-naked after dinner Marco directed them towards them towards their new bedroom.

"And this is where you two will be staying." Marco said

"Okay, we can work with this." Star said as he raised her wand and the whole room changed.

"Much better!" Star said as she hopped on the bed with her mother

"Wow, how did you do this?" Marco asked

"With magic, and it's not the only thing we good at." She said with a wink, Marco blushed at the comment.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left but as he entered his room he found moon laying on her side.

"Q-Queen Moon, why are you in my bed?" Marco asked

"Oh, just wanted to get comfortable and get to know you better." She said, Marco then walked over towards her. "Come on relax." She said as she reached over and undid his pants as they dropped Marco started to blush. "No need to be embarrassed you, have an impressive tool here." She said. She soon wrapped her fingers around his shaft, she could feel his pulse as she started pumping up and down her hand moved up and down, she then rubbed the tip of his penis with her thumb. She then reached up and started sucking on his cock, Marco then blushed at the sudden gesture. Marco then rested his hands on her head and pushed his cock deeper in her throat and started thrusting, Moon moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her eyes. Marco soon pulls out, leaving Moon with a happy look in her face, she soon moves on her back lefts her legs.

"Ready to go again?" She asked, Marco then aligned his cock with her sweet pussy, he then pushed inside her and started thrusting fast and hard.

"Oh boy, that feels so good." Moon moaned as Marco thrust, he then grabbed her legs and pushed them over her head she smiled as Marco squatted over her, Marco then dropped his hips and raised them back up and repeated the process, the bed shook as he pounded into the young queen.

"Harder Harder, make me cum!" She screamed, Marco soon bends down and kisses her she drapes her calves over his shoulder and her arms wrapped around her lover's neck. As their tongues dance sensuality, Marco started speedup. As they did a certain princess was watching.

"Having fun?" Star asked. Moon looked to the side and saw her daughter.

"Oh yes, it a-amazing!" She said.

"Oh, I can't wait for my turn." Star said with a smile as she looked over at Marco looked like he was about to cum, as he gave one last thrust and shot his cum into the queen. Marco soon pulled out letting his cum pool in her pussy as Marco let's go of Moon's legs and let's them drop as they did Marco's cum came flowing out.

"Still got enough for cutie?" Star ask as she spreads her legs and opens her pussy.

"You betcha!" Marco said as he went over towards Star.


	2. Chapter 2

Star and Moon were in bed nude holding each other Star woke up and notice Marco was not there. Star was about to shake her mom awake but she had an idea, she slowly got down and opened her mom's legs she then slowly kisses her mom's pussy lips slowly waking Moon up slowly who moans as Star giggles, Moon looks under the blanket to see Star.

"Morning Mom." Star greeted as she crawled up and gave her a kiss.

"Morning Star." Moon said.

"Have you seen Marco?" She asked with a smile as she returned to licking her pussy lips slowly Moon giggles.

"He's probably in the living room with his parents." She said as Star smiled as she got on top of her kisses her mother on the lips again.

Later

Marco was eating dinner with his parents while Star and Moon was upstairs.

"Ummm Marco who were those girls?" Rafael asked

"Oh, it's Star and her mother Moon." Marco said

"A mother at her age?" He asked.

"Yes I know it's shocking she's 16 but Moon told me that once a princess reaches age sixteen they stop aging." He said the parents look at each other as they nodded smiling

"Oh well, that's nice to have some more guest in our home." He said smiling as they heard footsteps.

"Oh, here they come now." Marco said as they looked back and saw it was the girls both in pajamas but bottomless with undies on and socks showing of there slender leg's and undies as they sat down and they meet the parents. Soon the parents looked at each other.

"Marco why don't you show them around town? It would be nice " Angie said as

"Sure." Marco said with a nod, Star then took her mother upstairs to get ready.

Later

Marco was waiting outside as he notice Star in her regular dress and Moon in a similar dress, but a much lighter blue. Marco smiled holding there hands leading them outside

"So where do you want to go first?" Marco asked as Star and Moon took a hold of his hands Star looked around and found something interesting to look at. She soon kisses her mom on the lips.

"I'll see u guys later." She said smiling as she left, Marco now alone with the young looking queen had an idea as he took Moon to a nearby restaurant as they entered *They were soon seated and Marco ordered for the two of them, Marco had some soup while Moon at a salad.

"How's your food?" Marco asked.

"It is delicious." Moon said. As she continues eating.

After there date they walked out to look for Star at the nearby park.

The princess was walking to the park where she saw a kid walking over to her.

"Hey, you look so hot miss." He said as she smiled pulled her leggings off and undies lifted her dress up for him showing him her pussy lips. The boy blushes he likes it as everyone saw this she smiled as she took off her dress of completely exposed it to the public. *She was soon found by her mother and Marco,

"I see your having fun." Marco said as the two walked up towards her ready to join her, but unknown to them, a monster named buffn frog saw everything with an evil chuckle he opened a portal and he left to see his master.

"Master I have returned." He said as he Sees his master Ludo.

"So Queen Moon and her daughter are on Earth showing of there bodies hmm? It means there is no army protect them good we'll attack now while they are distracted and take the Wand!" he said with an evil laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Star, Moon, and Marco were walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"So how do you like the room so far." Marco asked.

"It's okay but it kinda small." She said

"And kinda gray." Moon added.

"Well, you can make some alterations," Marco said Star and moon then looked at each other and smiled. Both Moon and Star grabbed the wand and held it up.

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" The two yelled making a tower come out of the Diaz resident.

"Wow." Marco said.

"What do you think?" Moon asked

"I wish I had a room like this." He replied

"You do!?" Star asked as she took the wand and headed into his room.

"Uh Star what are…"

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" She chanted hoping for the same effect but, it made a black hole sucking everything even Moon's clothes leave her nude, the queen gasped at first and started to giggled as they run out as Marco shouted

"Suck, SUCK!? Why was suck in that spell?! He shouted Star was nervous.

"Sorry, I'm still learning magic." She said Moon soon stepped in wearing a new dress.

"Yes, please don't blame Star; she still…" Marco sigh and slammed his head on his door in frustration.

"I'm sorry how about a little sunshine to brighten your day." Star said making a sun on his head but it turns into a cloud raining on him.

"You know what I need some air." He said as he left out the window, he walked away, Star sigh Moon soon hugged her daughter and kisses her on the lips.

"it'll be ok Star ur still learning." She said. "I'm here for you" she said as Star smiled as she kisses her mother back and hugging her.

"Come on let's go find him." Moon said smiling Star then lifted her dress and looks at her undies,

"Mom your so hot," Star said with a giggle as Star slowly pulled her undies off her, Moon lifted her leg and Star took then fully off and slowly sniffed her undies.

"Oh yeah I'll be keeping these." Star said putting them away making Moon smiled.

Later

Marco was standing outside of the gas station looking like a crazed man.

"Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, brother, do me a solid! Refill this for me!" He asked a bystander, but he ignored him. "They won't let me back inside because I'm soooooggyyyyy! Did you bring me my refill?!" He asked a mother and her child

"Don't make eye contact." She said

"If you come to my house, you bring toilet paper!" He said he then looked back and saw Star and Moon, making him jump. She got rid of the raincloud and sighed

"Marco, I'm sorry." she said. "Look I understand if you want my mom and I to leave then will go ok." Star said she said she was about to go Marco then stop her but monster appears as Ludo said

"Star Butterfly and... hey where's ur mother?" Ludo asked Star was confused as she looked around saw her mom letting little boys lifted her dress.

"Don't mind me Star you can fight those monster." She said

"Go on kiddies you can touch anywhere ." She said as they touch her all over.

"Well, I only need to wand so hand it over." Ludo said

"Never." She said.

"Your choice." He said. "ATTACK!" Ludo ordered, Star got ready to attack but Marco intervened and kicked the monster.

"Woah nice moves." Star said

"Thanks, it's called Karate!" He said as they attack the monsters and one by one leaving only Ludo.

"You want some of this Ludo?" Star asked Ludo looks back as Star lifted her dress showing off her pussy lips.

"No." He said as he rounded up his monsters and left the two teens.

"Man, that was awesome!" Marco said.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll go pack my bags." Star said

"Wait, I don't want you or your mom to leave." He said

"Really? Yay!" Star said as she kissed the boy.

"Come on let's go pick up your mom." Marco said as the two walked down the street to see Moon on her knees and as she jerking off two kids while some sucked on her nipples while rubbing her pussy lips

"Looks like she's having fun." Marco said

"Oh, Mom." Star said as she started rubbing her pussy lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Star, Moon, and Marco we're in class, Moon was bored as she lets her mind wander to those little kids from earlier.

"Mrs. Moon Butterfly!" Moon looked up and noticed the teacher calling her up

"Care to show the class what this means?" Moon got up and went to the front of the class lifted her dress showing her bottomless body as everyone was shocked as the teacher looks saying

"Ummm ok never mind then you see her body class? She's Star's mom. The Teacher explains

-After class-

Star was in Marco arms giggles as Marco just ask Star on a date later today as Star would like to she said kisses him on the lips.

-Later-

Outside the school, Moon was walking home nude with Star and Marco since the class keep her dress, Moon noticed a boy

"You two go on I'll be at the movies soon." She said smiling as Star and Marco nodded as Moon got on her knees kisses the boy's lips.

-Later-

Moon licked her fingers as she waved goodbye to the happily dazed little boy. She then noticed a portal being opened and some monsters come out.

"Alright, find that brat Star Butterfly." Ludo said as the monsters started to spread out.

"Oh no, I need to stop them, Moon then looked around and saw a strip club which gave her an idea.

-Later-

Ludo and his gang of monsters search everywhere for Star but couldn't find her.

"You imbeciles can't find one girl?" He yelled

"Come on boss, she's nowhere to be seen." Spikeball said

"Come on, boss why don't we enjoy what this world has to offer like this "Gentlemans' club," Buffrog said

"Oh fine." Ludo said as they went over the club, as they entered. inside loud music, and men cheering.

"What is this place, why are these human females naked?"

"Alright, coming to the stage, we have a newcomer, welcome to the stage the lovely sixteen-year-old Moon Butterfly

"Wait what?" Ludo said as he saw Moon coming out onto the stage She was wearing a very transparent royal blue coat that did almost nothing, to cover her shiny blue silk bra. On her waist, she was only wearing a blue silk pair of panties. Sadly, they couldn't see her face because she was wearing one of those veils that you would see on a belly dancer.

As she walked out onto the front of the stage, she very slowly and seductively removed her transparent blue coat and tossed it into the audience. As her coat flew slowly out into the audience a bunch of the horny male patrons' dove for it and began to fight each other over the discarded coat. As she reached the front of the stage, some slow and sensual song started playing and she began her routine.

First, she slowly ran her delicate-looking hands over her curvaceous figure and slowly rolled her hips to the rhythm of the song. Slowly descending to the floor, she stretched out her left leg and ran her left hand over it from ankle to thigh to hip, ever so slowly that it made everyone start to 'hoop', 'howl' and 'holler' at the sexy display, she stopped in front of the pole right in front of me. She grabbed it with her right arm, swung her left leg high up in the air, and then twisted herself around, so that she was now in a horizontal position, facing me with her head down. She put her foot back to the floor and started stretching her ankles, making her stomach and hips sway up and down. The men and monsters started hollering again, when Moon grabbed the pole, snuck her leg up on it and started twirling around it lifted her other leg up, using her hands to hold herself up from the floor. She swung herself around the pole, both her legs lifted high up into the air, and the annoying thing was that she made it look so easy. She slowly put her legs down again and swayed her ass in their direction.

"Wow, I can't believe Queen Moon and dance like that." Buffrog said

"I heard that she took pole dancing lessons." Bearicorn said

"Boss, I need to get up there." Three-eyed Potato Baby said the monsters then got on Stage and pulled off their clothes revealing their erections towards her, Moon then got down her knees.

"Who's first?" Moon asked. Buffrog then walked up to her and Moon started sucking on his hard green dick, she then used her free hands and started jerking off spike balls and Potato-Baby.

"You idiots stop it!" Ludo yelled

"Don't knock it till you try it boss." Buffrog said.

"Yeah, there is a free space right here." Spikeball said as he pointed towards her pussy lips.

"I guess I could try it." He said but before he could get up on stage, he tripped on his robe and was knocked out.

"Oh well." Buffrog said as he went behind Moon and rammed into her, she moans loudly as Bearicorn shoved his cock into her mouth and started thrusting.

"Oh god, the queen's pussy feels so good!" Buffrog said.

"Her mouth is much better!" Bearicorn said. "I think that I'm cumming!"

"Us too!" The monsters yelled as they all grunted as they shot cum all over her body and Buffrog filling her up they all pulled out and shot whatever cum they had left onto her body.

"Hey what did we need to do?" Spikeballs asked

"I forget, but I hope that we could do this again." Buffrog said as he grabbed Ludo, opened a portal and left, Moon with a smile

After the gang bang

Moon returned home and headed to her shared room with Star, her daughter then noticed her mother all covered and leaking out cum from her pussy Star smiled as she went up to her and kisses her.

"You had fun?" Star asked smiling, Moon smiled and nodded.

"Plus I got me a new job, putting my pole dancing lessons to good use.

"Oh, I would love to see you on stage."

"Come tomorrow and bring Marco." She said

"Okay." She said the two then headed to bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco, Star, and Kelly we're at Marco's house getting things ready for a Christmas party. Star looks around and saw that Moon was gone.

"Hey, where's my mom?" Star asks looking around.

"I think she's at work, it is the busiest time for her." Marco said

Somewhere outside

Moon was coming out from under a bridge as she let the boys.

"Thanks for the good time, boys see you soon." She said as she walked home bottomless.

Later

The party soon as they invited people and some monsters that moon invite. Marco was in the kitchen kissing Kelly feeling her chest and groping her butt while waiting for the pizza bites to be ready, Marco then lifted Kelly onto the counter, pulled off her shorts and got on his knees and started kissing her pussy lips, Kelly moaned as she bit her finger as Marco's tongue dragged up and down. Kelly soon wrapped her legs around his head pulling him deeper. Kelly soon tensed up and cummed and filled Marco's mouth with her juices. Marco looked at the timer and saw that he still had a few minutes, he smiled as he pulled out his dick and Kelly smiled

-Later-

Star was with Moon in the living room kissing, as they took a break they looked out and saw that everyone was having a good time at the party.

"I'm glad that everyone is having fun." Star said,

"It quite amazing, Diaz knows how to through a party." Moon said as he moved her fingers down Star's body and into her pussy lips. But she soon saw a familiar bird coming out.

"Hey, why don't see what Marco and Kelly are doing I need to check something." Moon said as she gave her a kiss on her lips and left, Star soon found Marco pounding Kelly, the girl moaning like crazy. Star then walked over to join them.

-Outside-

Ludo was trying to steal the wand again but Moon managed to keep it away like she was teasing him,

"No Ludo this isn't yours." She said as she kicked ludo back into the portal.

"Well better get back." She said as she went inside and found everyone still parting.

-After the party-

Moon and Marco were cleaning up after the party, Moon was looking around and seeing the mess

"Looks like everyone left." She said.

"Yeah wish that could at least keep this place clean." Marco said. He soon went to the kitchen and saw Star and Kelly making out.

"Hey, now you two save that for later and start cleaning." Moon said

"Yes, ma'am." They said.

-Later-

Moon, Marco, Star and Kelly was in Marco's room and were taking turns kissing Marco while Moon was at his cock sucking him off. Marco then moved his hands to cup both Star and Kelly's asses as they kissed him. Moon soon took his balls in her mouth sucking on them. Marco could feel his limit Star then went to join her and the two started licking his shaft, Marco soon grunted Marco's cum then spewed all over their faces the two then licked up the cum and smiled.

"This is awesome." Marco said.

"I know right." Moon said as she pushed him back towards the bed Kelly then sat down on his lap and started rubbing her pussy on his cock.

While Star sat on his face making him kiss her pussy lips.

Kelly then took his dick and slid it inside her taking the whole length. She then started moving her hips up and down while, Star grinded on her lovers' face.

"Mmm, your lips feel so good!" Star moaned. Moon then grabbed her breast and started massaging them.

"That feels so good." She moaned as Moon kissed her.

"Looks like Marco's almost at his limit." Kelly said as she sped up with a smile.

"Good, I wanted to try something new." Moon she then whispered in her ear and Kelly smiled. She soon got off and all three girls pushed their pussy lips together around his shaft started moving faster. It didn't take long for Marco to cum shooting his cum all over the girl's bodies.

"I love this; his cum feels so good." Moon said as she got up, Moon then took her turn and slammed down on his cock.

"It's so much bigger than before." Moon said as she move her hips up and down.

"You must like that tight pussy, right Marco?" Star asked as she and Kelly made out. The girls then proceeded to fuck him each taking turns with the boy, Marco was completely overstimulated as these girls fucked him.

"Oh god, i'm going to cum!" Moon yelled. As she started moving faster, Marco then broke his hands-free and moved his hands to her hips keeping her down he cummed in her.

"Can you keep going?" Moon asked.

"Of course." Marco said the girls then went to his cock and started licking it again.

-later the night-

Star woke up in Marco's bed covered in Marco's cum and sweat, she soon left the room to get ready for a late shower till she saw a light in the living room she soon went to investigate and saw her mother awake.

"Mom are you ok?" She said kisses her.

"Yes, just not that tired is all." She said smiling Moon gasp as she notice star pulled her undies off and kisses her pussy lips as she moaned.

"Well maybe I can help with that." Star said as she started to kiss her pussy lips again.

-Later-

it was Christmas everyone was sitting around drinking punch everyone in the family was having a great time as Kelly was with Star eating cake. Moon, wearing a red sweater and red and white stockings, went over to Marco who was relaxing and sat on his lap.

"Enjoying yourself?" Moon asked, Marco then placed a hand on her ass.

"Oh yes I am, I still can't believe that a sixteen-year-old, like you, can do so much."

"I may look sixteen, but I live a lot longer and know some things." Moon said as she cupped Marco's cheek.

"Like what?" He asked. Moon then got up from his lap and took his arm and took him upstairs as they did Marco was looking up Moon's sweater to her pussy lips as they made it to Star and Moon's room, Marco then wrapped his arms around her waist and Moon's arm around his neck and started kissing him, they soon walked back to the bed and Moon rested on his lap, Marco then kissed her neck and she massages the back of his head as Marco sucked on her neck. Moon moaned as he continued. After the foreplay Marco set their clothes in a pile, now standing nude in front of the bed Moon laid sprawled out, her legs spread wide waiting for Marco.

"Come Marco...your Queen is waiting.." Marco climbed onto the bed before crawling between her legs. Marco smiled, staring between her legs as he lowered himself down. Marco could feel a small heat coming from her, as well as a scent that made his heart race and his cock stiffen even more. Marco crawling closer, gently running his hands under her to grip her rear before taking in her scent. Marco couldn't resist running his tongue along her fold forcing a moan from Moon.

"Ohhh yes Marco..thats it, enjoy." She ran her hands into his hair as Marco's tongue delved deeper into her. "Mmmm Fuck.." Moon moaned, tugging his hair softly to guide his tongue along her walls. Marco moaned in response, gripping her rear tighter as he pressed his mouth to enveloped her pussy. "Yes..right there! Right there!" Moon moaned arching her back as she gripped Marco's hair.

"Marco!" Marco doubled his efforts, his tongue sliding along her finding her G-Spot before Moon let out a loud gasp. "MMMFUCK! Moon moaned out as her juices gushed out into his mouth. "Don't...Waste..a drop!" Moon moaned through her orgasm as Marco began slurping down her nectar. The room filled with the sound of Marco slurping down her sweet honey before pulling back with a gasp. Moon quickly regained herself, pushing Marco back as she captured his lips with hers, her tongue dominating his mouth as she got a taste of her juices.

"Mmmm that was great Marco, but I think its time for the real fun." Moon smirked before turning around, giving Marco a perfect view of her dripping fold and ass. "Now come...your queen awaits." Moon wiggled her ass back and forth as Marco staggered to his knees. Marco could feel the heat coming from her as he moved his cock against her folds. Marco positioned his tip, hearing Moon gasp as he prodded her entrance. She moaned before Marco gulped, taking the plunge as he slammed himself deep inside her. Moon's legs trembled, nearly giving out as she gasped and gripped the sheets, Marco let out a deep moan, feeling her body suck him in and tighten around his cock, her insides were like a raging furnace, desperate to be doused by his thick cum. The amazing feeling of her pussy around his cock.

"S...So hot and tight.." Marco moaned. Moon smirked, regaining her composure as she looked behind her. Marco's hands ran along her soft rear as he pulled back, before slamming back into her with full force. Marco started tp moan as he started thrusting away. Moon moaned as she steadied herself for his thrusts.

"Oh God Moon!" Marco moaned continuing his pace. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans as they fucked. Fortunately for Marco, The longer their love session continued, the more Marco could feel the pressure building in his balls. Every thrust made his body more and more desperate to fill Moon with his seed as his pace quickened and became wilder. Before long Marco was fucking her like an animal. Moon's arms gave way, her face now planted into the bed as her mind numbed with every powerful orgasm like this before. Moon's eyes widened as Marco howled, feeling her wall's squeeze his cock. With all her remaining might pushed Marco back, freeing him from her pussy as he gasped, his hips still thrusting the cold air desperate to return to the embrace of her body.

Moon rolled over, grabbing his hand before pulling him into a deep lustful kiss, his cock sliding back into her pussy as her tongue wrestled with his. Marco's hands grabbed and massaged her soft mounds before she freed him from her kiss, both gazing into each other's eyes with longing and lust. Moon moaned into his ear as his whole body tensed and his eyes widened. Moon quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, helping his cock bottom out inside her womb letting his pent-up seed burst into her waiting womb. A mind-numbing orgasm rocked their bodies, their bodies glistening with sweat as they deeply kissed, moaning into each other's mouths as they both embraced.

After almost a full minute of pure orgasmic bliss, they both finally finished, Marco's head resting on her chest as his cum leaked out onto the sheet's, Moon's belly having bulged slightly from the sheer amount of his cum that filled her. They both laid in each other's embrace caressing each other's body's snuggling contently.

"Merry Christmas, Moon." Marco said as he kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Marco." Moon returned, they shared a kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
